Ryokkai Clan
The are a newly founded clan residing in the village of Tokugakure. They are descended from the Land of Yang's second daimyō Kurumi Yuri, resulting in the clan possessing distant ties to the Hatake and Senju Clans of Konoha and the Yuri Clan of Kumo. Because of their founder's standing and prestige, they are considered to be quite powerful both politically and in battle, possessing a high aptitude for ninjutsu and it's derivative styles. Since their founding, they have achieved the rank of noble clan within the village, and seek to put one of their own in the Yōkage office sometime in the future. Their current leader is Kamiwaza Ryokkai, one of the primary founders. Background The clan's origins first begin in the story of Himizu and Kurumi, two missing-nin shinobi hailing from Konoha and Kumo that also happened to be family. As the two became closer during their travels throughout the world, they happened upon the Land of Yang (known by another name at that time). They saw a village and country being run by one person, and decided to take over in diplomatic fashion, with Himizu becoming the village's Kage and Kurumi the country's daimyō. With time both country and village flourished, strengthened by industry and their ties with Eigakure and the Heavenly Blacksmith. As the village flourished however, the two noted its lack of clans; Kurumi however decided to remedy that. As part of her ambition, she gathered people from the village and around the shinobi world with bloodlines and mixes similar to her own (namely Yuri, Hatake, and Senju, further strengthening the clan's ties to those three) and began to build up the group's power. As the de-facto enabler, Kurumi became the clan's first leader, alongside other individuals who would share the title. In honor of their founder and her descendants, the clan was christened Ryokkai (lit. Green Wonders), given with respect to her potent limit, which was inherited by some of children and grandchildren, as well as other members of the original group. From Kurumi's generation onwards, the tradition was established of having the eldest child of the Yang's royal family train with their brethren, strengthening both the body and mind for the position of Daimyō. Abilities They are an exceptional clan highly regarded for their ninjutsu prowess, with many going on to have bright futures within the shinobi field. Coupled with this is an incredible intellect, which often allows them to be extraordinarily creative in combat, utilizing techniques in new, ingenious manners or creating new ones entirely. Many consider their intellect to be comparable to the Nara Clan, a group they would clash with many times in the future as the village began to make it's presence known within the greater world. They also possess exceptional political clout directly stemming from their intellect, being well represented on the village's council and holding other high offices, furthering the clan's and village's agenda. It is noted that the royal family of the Land of Yang stems from this clan as well, with it being tradition for them to send their eldest child to train with their clan brethren. Perhaps their rarest asset is the fabled Wood Release that was inherited from their progenitor. It is estimated that the KG shows up in about 2-5 out of every 100 clan members, making the bloodline limit a rare sight indeed. The odds are noted to be strengthened by the infusion of Senju blood however, thanks to the ancestor's Senju lineage stemming from both sides of her family. Known Members *Kamiwaza Ryokkai